rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Drekavac
Saiful, as he is lovingly called by most, bears the full name of "Saif al-din Al Hakam ibn-Xandres al-Pollnivneach Zarco-Amaranth". He is the son of Lorelei Amaranth and Xandres Zarco and a career adventurer. Unlike his parents, he aspired to do precious little more than adventure, punch dragons, solve puzzles and flirt with cute girls. file:Dravenaudio.oga Personality Easy going and filled with the energy of youth, Saiful is energetic, boisterous and an unrepentant flirt who is easily defined at first glance by how he presents himself in front of women: young and stupid as expected. Here's the young man that would make an effort to sleep with your wife, marry your daughter without your consent and be gone before you realize that, to top it off, he drank all your beer! On occasion, he's been known to wisen up a bit when the situation calls for it. To the core, he's brutally dedicated to whatever he tasks himself with at the time. Cool and calculated, he's capable of making plans if he has to though he's not known for his ability to take too many things all that seriously. Appearance Saif al-din, at first glance, rather obviously takes after his father. With pronounced cheekbones and boasting Xandres' signature rugged look with purposely messy hair and carefully trimmed beard. Upon closer inspection, it would be hard to miss Lorelei's own mark upon her son; her cool, arresting, turmoil grey-blue eyes, lithe build and slightly pointed ears. The young adventurer is generally clad in light armor and favors shoulder-draw despite its glaring disadvantages: its predictability and slowness. He seems to have a thing for mostly wearing tans and whites and overall avoiding color, exempting for the multicolored hand-made bracelets that decorate his wrists. Background Despite who his parents happen to be, Saiful has mentioned on several occasions that he had a near-perfect childhood. Not much is recorded of his history, exempting that he grew up in Pollnivneach with both Lorelei and Xandres and was often seen in their company. Reportedly, they bounced between being strict and being very lenient and the discussions on how they were going to raise their son often turned to arguments only for things to be alright again. He's recorded to having been a bubbly child, albeit rather sheltered by his parents the more he grew up. When he finally resurfaced, years later, he claimed that he was going off to make his own way through the world whether they liked it or not. Some few years ago, he was finally picked up by the Heroes' Guild and matters with his parents seem to have calmed down somewhat. The Heroes' Guild notes that he has a bright future ahead of him with the Legend's Guild should he chose to follow through with his adventuring and helping where he can. Affiliations/Loyalties * Heroes' Guild * Legend's guild * Vannaka Enemies * Black Arm Gang * Phoenix Gang/VTAM Corporation Trivia * Saif al-din means "sword of the faith" in Arabic. * The rest of his name references that he is Xandres' son and is from Pollnivneach. * He uses his work as an adventurer to explore, learn and retrieve artifacts to hopefully advance his faction. |text2=Drekavac |item2= Drekavac is the son of Anyanka and follows in her footsteps where religion and necromancy is concerned but ultimately takes after his father, Exenstrandros (aka Xandres Zarco) and aspires to be something of a high-ranking soldier eventually. Personality Like most of his kin, Drekavac boasts cunning and manipulative qualities though he does not prefer resorting to their use. Like his mother, he is an ultimately quiet creature and prefers keeping the company of priests and esoteric scholars. Courageous but suffering of an overactive curiosity, he is well known for getting himself into trouble. He is constantly attempting to prove himself so that he is not shadowed by the prodigious positions both of his parents hold, often trying a bit too hard. Impulsive and perhaps misguided, he is filled with the energy of youth. Appearance Bearing sharp, angular features, greyish skin decorated with the natural war-paints of his kin (his own happening to be crimson), Drekavac happens to be rather on the tall-side and boasting a warrior's toned figure. Like Sliske, Akthanakos and others, when rejuvenated, he lacks the signature gem in his forehead that would give him away as of the Mahjarrat if his aura did not do so already. He has been noted to loosely resemble Wahisietel. Generally clad in robes of rich hue of red with a gold belt sash, he figures to be a rather recognizable figure among those of his religious community. Trailing along behind him are filigrees of shadow, a gift and something that he is very reluctant to part with, likely the source of his nickname "the Shadow-Cloaked". Background Son of Anyanka and a Mahjarrat by the name of Exenstrandros, Drekavac is known to be a very young Mahjarrat, and one born on Gielinor. Raised by the cult of Zarosians they were a part of, he is in equal parts a warrior of his people and a priest. Steeped in the blood of Zamorakian traitors and Saradoinist filth, he shared Azzanadra's view of the Guthixians, believing them to be rather reasonable. While he has never met the former, Azzanadra still happens to be one of his heroes. Unsurprisingly, he is noted to be well-studied in Necromancy. Skilled in blood and ice magic most specifically, he is noted to essentially be a non-combatant and only fights in extremely rare cases. Given his youth, he is not keen on showing others how powerful or weak he might be, knowing that his familial attachments might make him a target. Affiliations/Loyalties * Zarosians Enemies * Enemy religious factions and their followers Trivia * Drekavac, in Slavic mythology, is a creature that is born from the spirit of children born unbaptized. It's similar in nature to Banshees but when it shifts into a certain child it is to predict its death. }} Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Mage